


《承语》第三十五章 取舍

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517





	《承语》第三十五章 取舍

栾承，这样的情况下，你还会让他怀孕么？  
————————————————  
一路上贺语都可以感觉到栾承的暴怒。

栾承一路上没有说话，一直盯着窗外，贺语稍稍打量看不到他的脸色，只是车内的低气压让他紧张的有些喘不过来气，即使穿着单薄的衬衫，贺语却觉得五脏六腑正在逐渐升温。可能是那杯酒。

姜姚的车子比他们早一些回到别墅，贺语尽量放低呼吸跟着栾承回到别墅的时候，姜姚已经在客厅内等着他们了。

周围一个佣人都没有，连常叔都不在，显然是早就被打发了出去，姜姚安静地坐在沙发上出神，身上还穿着他在宴会上那件剪裁考究的浅色西装。

姜姚听到动静，转头看向他们的方向，神色平静地冲栾承笑了笑，轻声道，“surprise。”

栾承一把捏住了姜姚的脖颈，压抑的声音从紧咬的牙关中吐出，“你怎么敢...”

姜姚呼吸有些困难，在栾承的暴怒下平静的凄美，“家主...事已至此，你就算杀了我也没用了。”

栾承忿忿甩开手，坐在沙发上闭了闭眼，几声深呼压住情绪。

“看家主一点震惊都没有，看来是早就知道了是我，”姜姚的咳声刚止，声音有些颤抖，他偏头看看呆站在一旁的贺语，“贺语，来，跟你的小侄子打声招呼。”

贺语脸颊红扑扑的，头脑涨的发昏，他愣住，姜姚怀的，是贺遥的孩子...？

“我们的事...是让你委屈了...”栾承的声音发紧，裹挟着饱经打磨的沙砾感，显得遥远又苍凉，“只要不提起来...过段时间我有办法让大家忘掉这件事。你和贺遥...我也可以当作不知道...还不够么姜姚？你到底想要什么？”栾承从眼底升起一片红血丝，双眸嗜了血一般狂暴而脆弱。

“呵，要什么，我从来都没有过什么，”姜姚放松下来，靠在沙发上，偏过头认真地看着栾承，“你很奇怪我为什么向你提出要直接针对贺家吧，不是什么贺遥反咬一口的戏码。其实很简单，这都是我的意思，原因只是他不要我了。”

姜姚手轻轻抚摸隐藏在意料下的小腹，声音平静，仿佛在诉说一个完全与他无关的故事。

“我们在一起很久了，很小的时候我们就认识，但他并不想结婚，这时正好父亲看中了你，他一边乐得轻松，一边又放不下我。”

“自从他们家军火的事情被戳穿，你确实有手段，贺遥每天焦头烂额，我孕期难捱，却一直联系不上他，日子久了我就明白，不是他忙的脱不开身，只是其他事情永远排在我这个地下情人前面而已。你针对贺家的力度越来越大，我等了很久，直到那天他终于打电话给我，我跟他说了孩子的事，你知道他说什么么？”

姜姚目光平静，陷在回忆中，“他跟我说，这个孩子太危险，不能留。我恳求他，他挂了电话。我明白，贺遥已经顾不上我了，我连最后的退路都没有了。”

“所以就有了那次啊。怀孕的omega是没有发情期的，我叫你来也是假的。如果你可以装模作样的和我做一次，后面的事情都会不同，可是自从贺语来了之后，你更加一次都不愿意了。孩子越长越大，渐渐地连束腰都瞒不住了，我担心啊栾承，如果你知道了这个孩子，会怎样处置我我再清楚不过了。”

“我本来想着，如果你标记了我，也不会顶着悠悠之口把我扫地出门，毕竟，栾家家主这么尊贵的身份，不能做这种不负责任的事情。可是连标记你也不愿意。那次之后，我才明白，想要的东西，求是求不来的，只能靠自己去抢。”

“我想要的，不过是一个依靠，一个保证，你们两个一个抛弃了我，一个吝啬的不给我。那也好，既然无法同路天堂，那么大家不如一起下地狱吧。”姜姚轻声说着，闭了闭眼。

栾承愣了很久，半晌，才僵硬地吐出两个字，“疯子。你以为你把事情都捅出去，我就会放过你么？”

姜姚没有反驳，苦笑了一下。“放不放过我，这事已成定局了，就算你恨我，就算姜家以我为耻，也不会自己打自己的脸，我和孩子的命总是能保住的。”

“可为什么要在宴会上提到出轨的事？你根本不必要这么做。”半晌，栾承犹疑道。

“呵，”姜姚轻笑了一下，“这个…可能要说声对不起。我的退路是你，当然也要断了你的退路，”姜姚回头看着站在一旁脸色有些红润的贺语，“有他在，你会犹豫，与你有过鱼水之欢的，贺家的小少爷，你想过用他取代我吧栾承？”

姜姚站了起来，看着一坐一立的两人，“今天，在众人面前，我说了有人出轨，就是有人出轨。我说这是我和你的孩子，你也没有反驳，加上你信息素的气味，那这就是我和你的孩子。也就是说，这个家里的其他omega一旦怀孕，都可能是偷情来的孩子。他没有家族的支撑，只能接受那些冷眼和讥讽，甚至还有奴营对于不忠的omega残酷的惩罚。栾承，这样的情况下，你还会让他怀孕么？”

贺语僵住。

姜姚经过贺语走上楼梯的时候，在贺语肩上拍了拍，虽然不重，去让贺语如负千斤。

“看看你的贺语吧，刚才给他的酒里放了催动腺体的成分，当然，也能催情。”

——

新年夜里，街上行人稀少，家家户户的灯光透过窗外的寒风盈盈地亮着，每个窗口积聚起一团橙黄色的光晕。

“贺语！”栾承把再次把手探进贺语的领口，脖颈上的温度已经有些灼人了。

贺语出了一身汗，后背上的白衬衣被微微打湿，紧贴在身上。少年的眼里含着雾，埋着些痛苦困惑的神色，眼神有些涣散。贺语闭了闭眼，往旁边躲了躲。

栾承把他按在床上，两下把贺语笔直的西裤褪下，指关节闯入他紧致的后穴开拓。

“主人...别...”贺语手掌轻轻抵着栾承的肩膀，是拒绝的姿态，他并不敢太用力，只能任由栾承手指进出。

今晚的性事比往日粗暴许多。栾承简单地给贺语扩张到两根手指的时候，贺语被他弄的口齿不清，肠壁分泌出透明的体液，把栾承的手指浸湿。

栾承眼底的疲倦和血丝还没有散尽，喘着粗气，急需找到一个发泄口一样，将半勃的性器顶了个头进去。

贺语两条腿被折到了胸口，他咬着下唇，克制着不让痛呼出声。贺语终于明白了为什么从回来开始就头脑发涨，姜姚的平静而凄凉的语气一直在他脑海里回荡，他却打不起什么精神仔细想里面的弯弯绕绕，只有最浅显的一句话烙印似地烙在他脑海里。

-“栾承，这样的情况下，你还会让他怀孕么？”

异物侵入体内，可能是被心理作用影响，贺语熟悉了栾承身体的器官，今日突突地跳着，传来一阵阵撕裂的疼。

“贺语...放松点。”栾承喘息到。太紧了。

“主人...疼！主人求您...”贺语痛呼出声。

栾承停下了动作，伸出手，微湿的手心抚上了贺语潮红的面颊。

“主人...我...我自己去冲凉...”贺语睁开眼睛，恳求到。

栾承没说话，深沉的眸子里映出少年被白色衬衣包裹着的纤细上身。这个小东西真的不知道自己有多诱人。

“求求您...就这一次。我...我帮您口出来...”贺语见他不为所动，有些焦急地继续恳求。

“贺语，”栾承平静地开口，直视着贺语情动的眸子，那里蕴含着委屈和脆弱，让最狠心的人都不住怜爱，“你是不是害怕怀孕，是不是不相信，我会保护好你。”

“不...不是的主人！”

“那是什么？”栾承迅速逼问。

贺语被逼得无奈，思索半天没思索出一个完整的答案，只能摇摇头，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

一滴浑圆的眼泪从贺语眼角滑落，隐没在身下的床单里。

贺语眼前突然浮现了早些时候，在喧嚣的宴会大厅的一旁，他和姜姚站在有些昏暗的大厅一侧，姜姚对他说的-

-“其实我们没有什么不同，谁也没有比谁更幸运一些。”

“主人...求您...”简单的两个字是那么无力，却只能说这两个字。

栾承带着温度的喘息就喷在他胸口，两个人面对面，离得那么近。

很久之后，栾承似乎是终于冷静下来，凶狠的咬住他的嘴唇，舌尖探进他口腔，吸吮够了全部的气息。

栾承撑着床起身，在他腰侧拍了拍，“去吧。”

————————————————  
姜姚也挺可怜的，不是么？其实我们都被各种各样的无奈裹挟着，在权力的漩涡里无法自救。每个人的幸运有度，只是方面不同罢了...  
这两章在最近这种热搜的情况下放出来真的不好...但各取所需也是一种模式，我们不能容忍的是欺骗吧。。。


End file.
